Problem: In square $ABCD$, point $M$ is the midpoint of side $AB$ and point $N$ is the midpoint of side $BC$. What is the ratio of the area of triangle $AMN$ to the area of square $ABCD$? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Explanation: Let each side of the square have length $x$. Then $AM=MB=BN=x/2$. So the area of the triangle is $(x/2)(x/2)/2=x^2/8$. The area of the square is $x\cdot x= x^2$. The ratio of the two areas is $(x^2/8)/x^2=\boxed{\frac{1}{8}}$.